


Card of Jesters

by P0ck3t_J0k3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: Air Powers, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Avatar/My Hero Academia inspired, Earth Powers - Freeform, Elemental Magic, Elves, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Style, Fire Powers, Gay Panic, Magic, Magic-Users, Modern Setting, Multi, Water Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ck3t_J0k3r/pseuds/P0ck3t_J0k3r
Summary: In a world where dragons, mermaids, elves and royalty exist; there is magic that flows in others. And this world is called Gardenia. Each person has their own category of magic. Fire, Water, Air, Nature, and Spirit. And the prince of this land, a scrawny boy named Iris, releases two historic figures from a spellbinding card, The Nigen Twins. These twins were the first ones with Duality Magic.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Nigen Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll! This is a story I had written on Quotev a while back and I am deciding to continue it on here! I am planning on rewriting some bits to make it longer and to fit more into the story. But I genuinely want to continue it but because of personal reasons, I won’t be continuing it on Quotev. I hope you all enjoy my first original story on here!

The door suddenly burst opened revealing two cloaked figures, panting heavily as the tallest cloaked figure shuts the the door and puts a sword through the handle. They unhooded themselves to revile a small girl with short red hair in a pointed fashion. Her eyes gleamed a bright red at the small light coming from the only window in the room. She also had a dark red spade painted on her right cheek. The other hooded frame was a taller male with satin blue hair that went down to the end of his neck and turquoise eyes that shimmered in the light. He had a navy diamond on his left cheek. He reached in a bag and pulled out two wild cards from a card deck and the female pulled out a brown leather book with golden framing.

“I hate that we have to do this, Hisashi,” the red girl worried, opening the book to what looked to be a spirit transfer page. 

“I know Hisoka, but we must in order to survive,” Hisashi said to Hisoka, looking in her eyes. “You know what to do correct?” 

  
Hisoka nodded. She was more pale then usual and looked really nervous. “I don’t want to mess this up brother, we only have one shot.” 

Hisashi moved his sister’s head to make her face him, she was starting to tear up. She looked absolutely terrified and nervous. 

“I know you won’t, because you are smart and able to do anything, you hear?” He said seriously.

Hisoka wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. She then started to recite what the book said in the ink of the pages. Then the card Hisashi had placed started to glow purple as the two of them glowed their respected colors, red and blue. As she continued to recite the spell, the glowing grew brighter and the card started to float. Saying the final words, the siblings’ souls transfered into the card for an unknown amount of time.

It was a nice summer’s eve in Gardenia. Birds sung happily in their trees and flowers bloomed around the pavement. The sky was a gradient of orange, yellow, pink, and purple. A young man was walking on the sidewalk with his phone in one hand and a few bags in the other. The wind was blowing in his chocolate brown hair as he looked down at his phone screen. The light of the phone reflecting in his violet eyes. It looked as though he was reading something. He then arrived at a two-story house in front of a dark oak door. He put his phone in his pocket and then a purple aura surrounded the lock and doorknob and unlocked the door. He stepped into the house and went into the kitchen to set the bags down and then entered the living room. He jumped up and landed on the couch. The brunette pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked on his contact list to a number named ‘Nimbus.’ It took a few rings but a female voice answered the phone. 

“Hey Iris!” Nimbus answered. 

“Hey Nimbus, I was wondering if you’re able to come over,” ‘Iris’ asked her. 

“Sorry Iris, I can’t. It’s my baby cousin’s birthday so we’re celebrating at my parents mansion. Maybe next time?” She replied. 

“Oh man I completely forgot about that! I also bought us some new board games and a playing card deck,” He said to his friend. 

“Next week ok?” She suggested.

  
Iris agreed at her idea and hung up the phone. He sighed and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Once the food was away, he began to put the board games he had bought in their designated cupboard. He picked up the playing card package and he felt it was a bit off. He decided to ignore it, but only for a few minutes before he grabbed the package and opened it. He pulled out the 52 cards and started to sort them out by number. He wanted something to do in the meantime before he ate. Once he got to the Wild Card, he stopped what he was and just stared at it. He felt mesmerized by it, as if it had its own magic. Instead of the regular one black and white jester on it, there was a small red girl juggling balls and a tall blue boy with a rose in his hand. This intrigued Iris more, so what did he do? He pulled out the Internet of course. 

Upon further research, and the article he was reading earlier, he concluded that the two people on the card were a reference to the first people with Duality magic in their realm, The Nigen Twins. They are well known in Gardenian history for being powerful and the first of their kind. The small red girl was Hisoka, she had Fire and Spirit magic while her brother, the tall blue boy, Hisashi had Water and Spirit. But even after his discovery, he still had his gazed fixed on the card. He started to mess around with his Spirit magic and levitated the card in his purple aura. He then heard voices, saying a chant. He looked around for anyone else in the room but failed to find anyone. He didn’t pay much attention to the voices, until they got louder. 

“You bring us back to life, So that we’ll reunite,” it said in his head on a loop.

Iris couldn’t get rid of the talking. He absentmindedly said the chant and the card started to glow red, purple, and blue. The aura grew brighter as the brunette boy came to his senses. His eyes grew wide and he dashed for cover behind his couch. A flash of light later and everything seemed to be normal, except it wasn’t. Iris raised his head slowly over the top of his couch to see a short girl in red and spiked up hair, and a tall boy in blue with hair to his neck. 

Iris was in awe. His mouth was opened in an ‘o’ shape and his voilet eyes were on the two people in front of him. 

“Ummm, hello there,” he finally spoke up, slightly startling the two beings. 

“Who are you?” The scarlet woman said. 

“I’d ask you the same thing,” Iris spoke a bit harshly. 

“I’m Hisoka Ningen.”

”I’m Hisashi Ningen.” 

“Well, I am Iris Gardenia.”


	2. The statue of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins settle in Iris’s home and Iris accidentally unleashes an evil....

The twins looked at the chocolate haired boy in shock and curiosity. 

“Gardenia? As in Lotus Gardenia?” Hisoka finally spoke up. Iris nodded. 

“How long have we been gone?” Hisashi said worryingly. Iris felt a bit of sorrow build up in him. They had left his Great Grandmother, the very person who had trained them and accepted them. 

“About 100 years, I believe,” Iris said with sorrow. He watched as the twins took in what he had just said. 

"I take it..." Hisoka couldn't even finish her sentence. The brunette nodded silently as Hisoka held back tears. Iris then led them to his study. There, a book about the history of Gardenia and what exactly had happened to the twins. 

"After the raid of the palace, you two were no where to be found. My great grandmother, Queen Lotus, had to pronounce you dead. You two are legends in our history and it's one of the most unsolved mysteries of it too. Until now that is." Iris explained to the twins. They seemed to understand what was going on. The thing was is that no one would recognize them or even believe that they were the real deal. And with being so far into the future then they were comfortable with, they had no place to stay. 

"You guys don't have a place to stay, do you?" Iris asked. They both shook their heads no and Iris sighed. 

"I may have been looking for some roommates.” Their eyes lit up with hope and Iris smiled saying it was no trouble for them to stay. He the showed them to their rooms. It was plain and had two beds that were the same. The twins looked at each other and Iris then made sparks from his hands and transformed the room into a more colorful pallet. The left side was red with many rose lights on the wall lighting up that side. A lava lamp on an orange desk. The desk had a mirror and rolling chair to sit in. There were many cups filled with colored pencils, markers, and a box of paints with an ezial and a few canvasses. The right side had more of a blue vibe from it. Violets in an indigo vase sitting on the blue half of the desk along with a camera. A few folders with pictures of animals and landscapes with everything else in between. The twins looked around the room in awe and admired all the details that Iris put into it. 

"It may not look like your home, but I thought I might give you some inspiration for some hobbies here," The chocolate haired boy said as Hisoka just plopped down onto her red smoke bed and Hisashi sat softly on it. Iris just laughed as they enjoyed their rooms. He left the room but not without one more glance at them. He shut the door and felt his face heat up.

"Oh sweet Solaris and Nix, help me...." He sighed as he went to the kitchen to make dinner. As the three sat down, Hisoka and Hisashi started to ask the real questions.

“So this is a ‘phone’?” Hisashi spoke up as Iris had offered his device to him.

“Yep, and you can send messages to others, if you have their number of course,” the brunette explained.

“It’s fascinating how technology has advanced since magic first emerged,” Hisoka commented. Iris agreed in his head as they ate the delicious food that Iris made.

A few days later, it was a nice day and the twins were getting restless. 

"Look Iris, it's amazing outside! If we don't go outside, we'll go insane!" Hisoka yelled out at Iris. He just sighed and touched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. 

"I've explained this before, you can't because you have two have been gone for a hundred years! And, by the way, have become legends so you would be spotted a mile away!" Iris said as Hisoka glared at him. 

"Well can we at least explore the forest? Hisoka and I used to go out there all the time when we were little," Hisashi suggested. Iris thought about for a second and then sighed defeated. 

"Fine, but stay close with me! We can have a camp out for the weekend." 

A few hours later and they have everything ready for camping. Iris had went out and bought new clothes for the twins and had them change into something more suitable for camping. Hisoka had changed into a front tied plaid shirt with a black tank top and ripped jeans. She had on comfortable looking tennis shoes and still had the blue rose in her hair. 

Hisashi on the other hand, had on a blue plaid shirt with jeans and a leather belt. He had black leather boots and his signature red scarf. It didn't match with the rest but it still had that fall vibe. Iris couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. The sleeves of the shirt showed off his forearms and how muscular they were. Normally you would be able to see his muscles because of his coat, but without it, it definitely looked like he worked out.

"Iris, you ok? You seem a bit red," Hisoka smirked. Iris just glared at her as she gave a devilish smile. 

"Oh you do feel hot. Maybe we shouldn't go," Hisashi worried as he felt Iris's forehead for any sign of illness. 

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine! Let's just get on the road before we lose daylight."

As they traveled through the forest, they found many nymphs and fairies. They soon found a good spot to set up the site. Iris decided it would be best for him to set up camp since the twins didn't know how. But he realized that he could teach them as he set up. Once everything was set up, they decided to go for a hike. The three traveled through a different part of the forest. 

It was when it got darker, Hisoka started to get a bit nervous. The group noticed vines and purple tulip looking flowers and followed were they grew. The three of them discovered the ruins of what seemed to be a castle. The were fascinated with the old rooms and tapestries of old kings and queens of Gardenia.

“I didn’t know these types grew around here, they’re so rare!” Iris said interested in what they had found. He plucked a flower from the vine and a few more grew in place of it as he left. They then came across room within a statue of a girl holding one of the flowers that were growing and it seemed as though the flowers were growing from the statue. Hisoka and Hisashi stopped in their tracks as Iris approached the stone carving. There was something written on the bottom of the statue and Iris used his magic to see what was on it clearly. 

"Only the magic of a Gardenian can set free the vines of chaos," Iris mumbled the words. "What does that mean?" Iris turned to face a horrified Hisoka and a worried Hisashi. 

"Guys?" 

“These flowers...” The blue boy had said inspecting the flowers.

"Spring Crocus..." Hisoka had said looking around the vines. Suddenly the vines started to grow and move to the three of them. Hisoka grabbed the two and ran as fast as the could, watching the statue as it crumbled. The last thing Hisoka saw was a purple eye looking at her, horrid and angry. 

Once they made it back to camp, Hisoka started to dismantle the site and pack up quickly. 

"Hisoka , what's happening?" Iris asked frantically. Hisoka just ignored him and put out the fire she had made earlier. Hisashi joined her and helped her cover their tracks. 

"Please someone tell me what's going on," Iris yelled out. Hisashi held his hand and the started to flee back to the house. Once they were inside it started to rain and thunder. Hisashi turned off all the lights and Hisoka turned on some candles, knowing the power would have gone out. 

"Ok no that we’re home, tell me what the hell is going on," Iris yelled angrily. 

"He has a right to know Hisoka," Hisashi said to his little sister. Hisoka however refused to talk.

“What do I need to know!” Iris yelled out. The red head sighed as she reluctantly told the story.

"Fine, Her name is Keitha Jocelyn. She was a fellow student to Lotus back when she was teaching how to control magic. She was one of her top students but something was off with her. She was... unstable. She was smart and powerful but she couldn't control her powers. A spring crocus was her signature plant to conjure and control. But it seemed she can only control the plants she grows from the ground and not from her body. She was the one who started the raid on the palace. She was after my brother and I specifically. Lotus had given us the spell book we use to trap us in the cards to protect us from her. I thought she was dead, I guess I was wrong," Hisoka had actually left out a key part to the story, but it was too personal for them to know. 

"Those vines were growing fast, we can't let them grow any further," Iris said. 

"You can't fight her yet, She will be weak but she'll gain her strength back and we have to be ready. That means," Hisashi said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"We’ll have to train you."


	3. The swordsman of Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka begins to have dreams of Keitha while Iris searches for a teacher to help him prepare to fight Keitha

It was dark and Hisoka was all alone. She then heard whispering down the black room as it showed shadows of Lotus, Hisashi and herself. Lotus then handed the book to Hisoka and it paneled to the scene where they were running up the tower, Keitha not far behind them. Hisoka tripped on the stairs and had a vine wrap around her leg and pull her to the source of the vine. The vine grew around her as an angry and deranged looking girl with long, dark purple hair. She started to laugh maniacally. 

"Aww is little Hisoka scared? I thought she was a tough girl. Hmm, I guess not,” Keitha said as she started to choke Shadow Hisoka. Hisoka closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could, crying and scared.

“No! Please go away!” She yelled out as she ran through the crumpling old castle. Vines emerged from behind her and snatched her. She reached out for help from someone but no one caught her. Soon images of spring crocus, and the statue crumbling revealing the purple eye looking at her. 

"No!" Hisoka shot her eyes open and started to pant. She looked around the room and calmed down when she only saw her sleeping brother. The red head sighed in relief and lied back down. She didn't close her eyes however, frightened of more nightmares to come. When the sun rose from the window and the twins got ready for Iris's training. 

"Alright Magget! You want to protect your kingdom from danger then you have to face the training of a king! Now drop and give me twenty!" Hisoka yelled out while blowing a whistle in Iris's face. Her military sunglasses don't show the bags under her eyes and how sleep deprived she was. 

"Ok Sis, maybe I should take over here," Hisashi suggested as he pulled his little sister away from the trainee. All she did was pout. 

"You never let me have fun." She sat down on the lawn chair with her arms crossed. She then started to dose off as Hisashi gave Iris fighting lessons. 

A few moments went by and Iris was getting the hang of it, but he realized that hand to hand combat won't do him much out on the battlefield. 

"Look 'Sahsi, you are really skilled but I don't think hand to hand combat will do me any good. We need something else," Iris complained. 

"I only know water magic and hand to hand. Sorry, is there someone else you know who can teach you?" Hisashi suggested as he wrapped a washcloth around his neck. He was shirtless and Iris had started to blushed at how toned his abs were. Hisashi looked at his sleeping sister and woke her up by flinging water in her face. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" She shot out of the chair and took off the glasses. Iris took a moment to figure out who could train him on such a short notice. He finally had someone in mind.

"I do have a someone to teach me," the violet eyed boy said. "Guys we're going to the castle!"

The trio arrived at the palace, Iris was happy to be home and Hisashi carrying Hisoka on his back seeing as she was asleep. Guards and maids were bowing to the young prince as he made his way to the throne room to greet his father, King Amaryllis. The king had traditional Gardenian royalty wear that was red as well as his crown. Each crown for the ruler of Gardenia is handcrafted with the center jewel is shaped like the flower they are named after. For Amaryllis, it was a ruby in the shape of the amaryllis flowers. The throne room was also decorated in red banners with the flower on it. This was to signify the era of Gardenia. For the king, it was The Amaryllis Era. A guard appeared before the King and introduced his son to him. 

"Iris my boy! What brings you the honor of this visit?" Amaryllis hugged his son as he saw the twins. Hisashi waved a bit awkwardly and tried to wake his sister. "Who are you friends?" 

"Father, these are the Nigen Twins. The ones from the legends," Iris briefly explained. 

"It can't be, you don't look a day over twenty," The king complemented. Hisashi smiled brightly. 

"And you don't look a day over thirty," Hisashi said back. 

“Oh my grandmother had talked so highly of you two, but it didn’t know you were a flirt,” he laughed.

"Father, is Kenshi around?" Iris asked his father. 

"He should be in the training area with the new recruits, why?" 

"Just wanted to say hello to an old friend," the brown haired boy smiled at Amaryllis and left the room. Hisoka shot up with her sunglasses lopsided on her face. 

"New recruits!" She soon feel back asleep on her brother's shoulder. 

"You don't suppose you have a couch or something for her to sleep on?" The king gave a smile.

“Yes, of course! This way please,” he guided them to a large bedroom. Hisashi set his sleeping twin on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Sleep well sis,” he whispered.

Iris ran through the halls and came to the training area and watched as a boy with dark, curly red hair pulled into a high ponytail teaching the basics of the sword to the recruits. 

"Alright everyone, that's it for today!" His deep voice boomed in the room as the trainees dispersed. Iris smiled and ran to his childhood friend, Kenshi Hi. 

"Hey Ashtray!" He said as he ran closer. Kenshi smirked and turned to his old friend. 

"Hey there you midget!" He hugged Iris and put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair with his knuckles. "Damn, it's been too long bro! How's the town?" Kenshi asked and Iris told him what had happened to him in the last week. 

"So this visit wasn't because you missed me?" He said seriously. 

"Well, no but yes. I mean I need your help to train me with a sword! Damn it!" Iris exclaimed at his stuttering and embarrassment. Kenshi just laughed at his friend's little outburst. 

"I would love to teach you," he complied. For the next few hours, Iris would be learning the basics on how the sword works and basic formation stances. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka was having her own problems. She kept having nightmares of Keitha. She doesn't like to admit that she has fears and tends to have walls up that are hard to break. That is what caused them to be here in the first place. The only person that can really break down some of the walls is Hisashi, but even he doesn't even know half of the secrets she has. It eats at her like a parasite who will never be satisfied. Many different nightmares of her and Keitha. But all ending the same way, with those flashing images with the spring crocus and the eye. But this time it was different. This time it showed her a girl with long, pastel green hair outside on a school roof holding an orange lily.

Hisoka shot up and found she wasn't her bed or outside. She was in a bigger room with many books on shelves and a desk with papers spread across. Hisoka walked out the room and met up with the others and left for the house. Upon returning to her room and Hisashi falling asleep right away, Hisoka stayed up and started to use the sketch book Iris had conjured for her and drew the green haired girl on the roof. Once she had finished the pencil drawing, She only colored the hair and the lily.

"What does it mean?" She said as she hung up the drawing.


End file.
